Cameras, such as digital modular cameras may be used to capture visual and/or acoustic aspects of a subject within a field of vision associated with a modular camera. A composite camera may include two or more modular cameras composed such one modular camera associated with the composite camera may capture a first perspective of visual and/or acoustic aspects of a subject within a field of vision of the composite camera and another modular camera may capture a second perspective of visual and/or acoustic aspects of the subject within the field of vision of the composite camera. The composite camera may stitch together the first and second perspectives of the visual and/or acoustic aspects of the subject based on a composition, arrangement, or position, of the modular cameras. However, an arrangement of the modular cameras may be unknown and/or subject to adjustment by a user of the composite camera. Accordingly, it may be desirable to dynamically determine the arrangement of the composite camera.